Te doy mis ojos
by sakuritacardcaptor1
Summary: 4 años han pasado desde que termino la guerra... todo cambio, yo cambie... y aunque no quiero ver a ninguno de ellos necesito escapar de lo que ya había escapado antes. Una invitación a una celebración, rabia, dolor y un reencuentro; 16 años, mucha descepcion y unas ganas de conseguir lo que me falta para ser quien era antes...Tu... (TophxAang)
1. Clac Clac Clac

**Hola a todos! Espero se animen a leer este fic! Es mi primera historia de Avatar y pues voy a ir aprendiendo en el camino, porfaaa dejen reviews para asi mejorar en lo que no soy buena y disfruten esta historia!**

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, y la historia la cuenta Toph desde su punto de vista, aunque tal vez eso cambie en algún momento jejeje, saludos y disfruten!**

**Cla… Cla…Clac**

Clac… clac…clac… clac…

Escuchaba ya desde hacía horas.

Clac… clac… clac…

Suspiré.

Sentí como la brisa de viento pegaba contra mi cuerpo y con todo lo que me rodeaba, me recordé de alguien; volví a suspirar.

Clac… clac… clac…

Seguían las gotas de agua mientras caían en el estanque a mi lado; cerré los ojos y al abrirlos una gota propia corrió por una de mis mejillas.

-Sola...

Dije entre aire.

-Sola…sola…sola...

Repetí en el mismo tono.

Respiré profundo y me dispuse a descansar de mi misma y de mis pensamientos tratando de quedarme dormida con el sonido del agua; aunque últimamente, y cuando digo últimamente me refiero a los últimos años de mi vida, no conozco ese verbo… "descansar"…

Nada peor que cuando te autotorturas en el día (porque aparentemente el ser humano es así) y además te autoacorralas en las noches con tus sueños; es como si mis pesares me cazaran en el inconsciente, como si no fuera suficiente la falta de aire constante.

Imágenes vienen y van, sin color, sin forma definida, sólo siluetas claro… pero son suficientes para mutarme en esto…

-Fría…-Dije con los ojos cerrados- Fría y sola.- completé con el aire que todavía tenía en mis pulmones.

Como un bloque de hielo que nunca se termina de derretir…

Wao… que dramática puedo llegar a ser, pero creo que es normal, cuando tienes ya años teniendo solo reales conversaciones contigo misma es inevitable no expresarse así: Sarcasmo, humor negro, un poco más de sarcasmo y algo de fatalismo…

Sobretodo porque además de todo eso tengo que tratar de aparentar que nada me pasa (ya que prefiero pensar eso a tener que enfrentar que sencillamente a nadie le importo, y por eso no se dan cuenta) y que soy otra cosa; y sí, si ya no lo habían notado en parte hablaba de mis padres.

¿Ven lo que digo? Autotortura 24 horas por 7, mismas situaciones, pensamientos, siluetas, frases, lamentos una y una y otra vez en mi cabeza.

Extenuante…

Y eso que siempre pensé que seria dura y fuerte como en algún momento lo fui.

¿Saben? pensaba que nada podía con una característica así, pero resulta que la tristeza derrumba cualquier cosa, primero sin que te des cuenta y cuando ya està enterrada en ti misma pues ni te resistes.

Respiré profundo otra vez para obviamente seguir con esta agradable conversación, pero sentí las pisadas… Perfecto, no solamente sola sino miserable también…

-Discul…

-Si ya sé que está ahí-Interrumpí- Dígame rápido que es lo que quieren de mi ahora.

-Quieren hablar con usted- explicó.

Ah… siento que me gustaba más la conversación que tenía conmigo misma ahorita que la que me espera.

-¿No dijeron de qué?-Pregunté todavía sin moverme de donde estaba.

-No señorita-Dijo.

-Seguro no me interesa-repliqué mientras me sentaba-como nunca me interesan ninguna de sus cosas…

-Señorita consi…

-No no, no fue un comentario-interrumpí por segunda vez-no para usted de todas formas

-Si señorita-Me dijo con algo de enojo, pero no me importó.

Me puse de pie y me estiré completamente, eché mi cabello hacia atrás y "arreglé" lo arrugado que supongo debía estar mi vestido por estar acostada tantas horas en la grama; sí, nótense las comillas en el "arreglé".

Volteé hacia donde estaba la sirviente.

-Puedes irte-Le dije haciendo el respectivo gesto con mi mano, y con eso se retiró.

Suspirando ya por tercera vez en menos de media hora, prácticamente empecé a arrastrar mis pies en dirección al gran salón; y en caso de que no lo hubiesen notado ya, no me entusiasmaba absolutamente nada tener que hablar con ellos; yo sé lo que eso significa… alguna ridícula petición como cualquiera de las que me habían hecho en los últimos 4 años. Nada de amor y esas cosas, no no… Y sí, sé lo que deben estar pensando: ¿Yo? ¿Queriendo amor? Pues estoy viva ¿no? y ya negué eso mucho tiempo escodiéndolo bajo mi "rudeza".

Todo el mundo quiere que lo quieran.

Caminaba de la forma más torpe posible, sabiendo lo que me esperaba, hasta que llegué al respectivo salón.

Silencio.

-¿Me llamaron?-Dije mientras hacia una reverencia con la cabeza.

-Ahí estas, pero por dios ¿qué llevas puesto?- sip… mi madre señores, mi madre…- siempre la ropa arrugada y sin zapatos, ya tienes 16 años Toph!

Ajá, una leyenda de la tierra control (si me permito decirlo) con ya 16 años y aun así me tratan como un mono de exhibición para sus amistades.

-Trataré de complacerla en el futuro, madre.-Respondí de manera automática y completamente sin personalidad o cariño alguno, es decir, el típico tono con el que me comunico con mis padres.

Como siempre no respondió.

Daría lo que fuera por ver la expresión en sus ojos con los que me mira… mucha gente piensa que el ser mamá es cualquier cosa, pero pienso que es el trabajo más difícil, de él dependen muchas cosas y justamente por eso creo que no todo el mundo nace con ese talento; el de ser mamá.

Si señores he madurado algo supongo, por los golpes, y no los de Tierra control o combates, no… por los sentimentales; a los que cuando era niña les daba menos importancia.

-¿En qué puedo servirles?-Dije ya dirigiéndome a los dos.

Por favor que no sea otra boda de la alta sociedad, juro que si tengo que estar en la corte de señoritas otra vez me suicido aquí y ahora…

-Bueno resulta que tu presencia es solicitada en un evento!-Exclamó la voz más grave.

"Buenas tardes a ti también papá. Descansé bien, gracias por preguntar"… Como si eso algún día fuera a suceder.

-¿Qué clase de evento? ¿De aquí?-Me limité a preguntar fingiendo interés.

-Bueno, no es de ninguno de nuestros conocidos ni aquí en la cuidad; llegó una carta a tu nombre de la nación del fuego, y como no puedes ver, claramente la leí.- Por segunda vez, sí, mi madre señores.

-¿Qué dice?-Dije ya de manera seca por el previo comentario lleno de amor en mi dirección, para sentir como mi mamá se proponía leerla en voz alta:

_Si fu Toph _(comenzó utilizando un tono áspero en esas palabras…)

_Nos complace escribirle a una de las heroínas de la "guerra de los 100 años" de parte del señor del fuego Zuko para invitarla a una gran celebración._

_En vista de los 4 años de paz, nuestro señor del fuego ha decidido reunir al grupo famosamente conocido como "Equipo Avatar" una vez más en honor a lo logrado con tanto trabajo, contando hasta con la presencia del mismo Avatar Aang._

_Esperamos pueda asistir a esta festividad que se llevará a cabo en la nación del fuego el ultimo dia de luna llena._

_Sin más que agregar _

_El señor del fuego._

¿Qué?… ya va, ya va ¡¿QUÉ?!

Tiene cuatro años sin saber de mi y no es capaz siquiera de escribir la carta él, ¡él y su ridícula colita de caballo! ¡Y además de menos de media página!

¡Yo le salvé la vida a ese, a ese… adolescente con problemas de adicción a la palabra "honor"!

No lo puedo creer… no lo puedo creer.

¿Una fiesta? Ninguno de ellos sabe siquiera si estoy viva y me invitan a una fiesta…

-¿Y bien? El último día de luna llena es en 8 días, deberíamos partir ya…

¿Qué? ¿Escuché bien? ¿Dijo deberíamos?... hasta yo que soy ciega me daría cuenta de la cara de una persona que siente que el corazón se le va a salir.

¿De verdad no se dan cuenta?

-Y deberíamos ver de inmediato lo que te vas a poner- Comentario de mamá por supuesto y claro que no se dan cuenta, que pregunta tan estúpida de mi parte.

-Creo que debe ser recatado y…

-No iré…-La interrumpí.

-¿Disculpa?-Me replicó molesta.

-Que no iré- Repetí fúrica, o más bien dolida…

-No puedes no ir, es una invitación del señor del fuego-Dijo mi padre.

-¿Y…?

-Señorita no se me dirija así- reclamó molesto- ¿Cómo no te vas a presentar en un evento tan importante?

-No presentándome…Porque no quiero…-Interrumpí en un tono bastante impertinente

¡¿Cómo iba a ir?!, cuatro años han pasado y ni una carta de ninguno recibí nunca… Se olvidaron de mi, ¡todos! Cada uno siguió su vida ¡¿y dónde quedé yo?!.

Ellos o son familia, o pareja o ex-enemigos que ahora hacen negocios de paz y comercio ¿y yo? Pues olvidada y enterrada en la vida que odio y de la que escape ya una vez…

Nuevamente… sola…

No puedo ir y no quiero ir.

-Toph no se qué te sucede hoy pero de ninguna manera voy a tolerar esa actitud.

Y como siempre la oportuna amenaza de papá.

Claro que no sabes lo que me sucede hoy, ni hoy ni lo que me ha sucedido en años…

Respiré profundo y aguantando todo el dolor que ardía en mi pecho mire en su dirección para contestarle

-Me disculpo-Dije entre-dientes para evitar problemas-pero no podré asistir a la celebración.-

Y muchísimo menos con cualquiera de ustedes…-Con permiso, me debo retirar.-

Y con eso, sin dar oportunidad alguna, me di media vuelta y comencé a caminar; minutos después empecé a trotar, y antes de que por segunda vez en el día corrieran gotas de agua por mi cara pasé a correr.

Los pasillos iban quedando atrás y cada vez sentía más y más presión en mi corazón; seguí y seguí hasta que terminé parada en la última parte del jardín y ahí me detuve.

Me sentía como un animal enjaulado…abandonado y con padres que la desconocían por la decisión que había tomado hacía años, de la que ahora además se valían entre sus amistades para conseguir "estatus".

Quería destruir el muro que delimitaba mi "casa" y seguir corriendo...quería huir.

-¿Adónde vas cuando no tienes adónde ir?-Pregunté en voz alta, todavía inmóvil frente al muro que tanto he odiado, para ver si algún dios o espíritu se apiadaba de mi.

¿Qué hacia quedándome aquí? ¿Por qué intento ser algo que no soy? Y mis padres… siento que me aferro a una utópica vida familiar que alguna vez tuve para seguir intentando día tras día y hacer que esto funcione.

¿Qué hago...?

-¿Pequeña Toph? –Me dijo la persona que sabía que llevaba ya aproximadamente 10 minutos viéndome.

-¿Qué pasa abú?-dije bajando la cara a la única persona que había estado ahí para mí en todos estos años.

-Mi querida nieta, escuché la discusión que tuviste con tus padres-Explicó- no deberías reaccionar así…

-¿Ah sí?... ¿y mi madre? ¿Debería recordarme cada vez que puede que no puedo ver? ¿Y mi padre? ¿Debería mandarme a hacer cosas sin siquiera preguntarme lo que yo quiero hacer?... no esperaba ese comentario de ti abú-Le respondí sin moverme.

-No niña ninguna de esas cosas deberían pasar, pero tú eres más que eso… siempre lo has sido.

¡Ah! Porque siempre tienen que salir con un comentario así al que uno no puede replicar porque básicamente te desmejoraría… ¿Qué le respondes a algo así? ¿ "No, soy menos que eso…"?

-Bueno pero… pero… estoy cansada-Dije entre suspiros.

-Lo sé-Comentó ya acercándose a mi espalda-Justamente por eso pienso que deberías ir.

-¡Qué! Pero Abú-Exclamé volteándome- no quiero ir… ellos, ellos me…

-Basta niña, sé lo que debes sentir pero no puedes guardarle rencor a tus amigos de esa forma, después de todo no sabes lo que ha pasado; deberías darles una oportunidad de explicar-Dijo- y creo que si haces este viaje podrías conseguir tu propio camino, nada es casualidad…- explicó colocando una mano en mi hombro.

Esos comentarios filosóficos suyos…

Giré en su dirección.

-Dime la verdad, ¿Por qué no quieres ir?-Preguntó.

-Bueno ¡porque es injusto!, cuatro años sin saber de mi y pretenden que esté normal ¿Qué creen? ¿Que son importantes en mi vida? ¿Que estoy aquí esperando a que me escriban? Pues ¡no! Que se queden con su fiesta…-Grite prácticamente

-Niña… la verdad.-Volvió a decir.

Se me trancó la garganta…

-Tengo miedo-Admití.-No quiero salir herida otra vez…-

-Querida, sigues herida… por eso debes hacer esto para bien o para mal, debes cerrar esta incertidumbre que te ha acompañado todo este tiempo; solo así podrás sanar de verdad y no en apariencia -Dijo, y con eso la abracé. Ella si tenía talento de madre.-Y pienso que debes ir hermosa a esa cena para que todos vean en la bella mujer en la que te has convertido.-Terminó agarrándome la cara.

-No soy hermosa.-Le repliqué sin soltarla.

-Sí… sí lo eres.


	2. Respirando

**Hola de nuevo! Aquí les traigo este segundo capítulo y no saben cómo le tengo cariño a esta historia, gracias por el comentario jejeje espero vengan muchos más y espero que les guste esta historia tanto como a mí. **

**Respirando**

¿Porque no hable con mi abuela antes de salir corriendo del salón?... ahora me tendré que calar comentarios de carácter hostil, de parte de quienes en verdad me ofendieron a mi, sin poder seguir siquiera mi instinto nato de defensa…

Ujum… divertido lo sé, envídienme, adelante…

Respira y solo sigue respirando, ya me iré de aquí…

Y como dice Abú, tengo que dejar ir, dejarlos ir… aunque cueste mucho superar un dolor que se ha vuelto tu adicción particular. "Nada es casualidad…" si creo en eso y puede que esto sea lo que necesite para salir de todo esto y empezar a hacer mi vida, siempre he querido tener una escuela de tierra y metal control, soy la única que sabe de ese arte y eso me hace especial supongo.

Ojala mis padres me apoyaran… No, ojala me aceptaran…

Llegue al gran salón y por lo que me decían mis adorados pies, seguían ahí, ambos claramente, con la ligera diferencia de que ahora almorzaban… al parecer les importo muchísimo lo que paso, que increíble.

Bueno, here we go…

-Permiso-me limite a decir en voz baja

Y nada por supuesto…

-Me disculpo por mi previo comportamiento-agregué sin entrar aun

Y todavía nada…

Respira y solo sigue respirando, ya me iré de aquí…

-Aceptare la invitación del señor del fuego-Volví a hablar ya estando adentro del salón-partiré esta misma noche si no va contra sus deseos…

¿¡Wao de verdad no dirán nada!? ¿tanto les molesta que sea diferente?

Caminé hasta la mesa y tome el pergamino que se encontraba al lado de mi madre

-¿Para qué lo tomas?, no puedes hacer nada con el…

Y el golpe de desprecio numero uno va para mama…

-Para presentarlo en la celebración madre-Respondí de forma sumisa- ¿Padre?- Exclamé sin moverme en lo absoluto-¿Tengo tu bendición para el viaje?-pregunte únicamente por la costumbre y con algo de dolor en mi tono

El elevo la cara, asintió de forma muy leve y yo tome eso como el permiso que mi abuela prácticamente me obligo a pedir, si hubiese sido por mi me iba ahora y ¡ya está!

Baje la cabeza e hice una pequeña reverencia para retirarme del salón, cuando ya estaba volteada caminando en dirección opuesta a donde ellos estaban escuche a mi madre hablar…

-Y Toph- dijo sin voltear- trata de verte bien, algo recatado-Auch…

Apuesto a que me cambiarias por cualquier adolecente que fuera bonita y pudiera ver… ¡ah! Y que no tuviera personalidad e hiciera todo lo que quisieras

-Si señora…-Respondí, camine un poco más y me pare en el borde del salón bajando la cabeza - Los quiero…y los voy a extrañar-dije levemente-a pesar de todo- y con eso seguí mi camino

No se si me escucharon o no, quiero llorar desde hace varios años pero no sé porque solo suelto lagrimas de vez en cuando , siento que me ahogo.

Y pues con la llegada a mi cuarto llegaron los sentimiento de esta parte del dia, decepción con algo de rabia, una excelente combinación para empezar un viaje; sin mencionar además el miedo a una gama de hermosas posibilidades como el rechazo, no ser querida y mi favorita… estar sola… aunque bueno, siempre he estado sola en esta gran mansión.

Sarcasmo…

Saque una gran maleta que había en mi armario y la coloque en la cama, tengo mucho que empacar, necesito unas buenas vacaciones de todo esto…

Ok, entonces… algunos cambios de ropa Mmmm varios mejor, cosas de uso diario, cobijas y por supuesto dinero, una buena cantidad de dinero.

-¿Señorita?- escuché

-¿Que quiere?-respondí de forma seca, la verdad no estoy de humor… pero de todas formas no lo he estado en años

-Su madre le manda este vestido-Dijo de forma tímida para después quedarse callada.

-Aja… ¿y bien? ¿Cómo es? No sé si lo has notado pero no puedo ver…

-Per…do…o…neme-exclamo de forma entrecortada, Ok quizá eso si fue un poco duro…-Es largo, con cuello alto, mangas largas y de color verde.

-Verde, verde y siempre verde… ¿Por qué verde? No tengo ni idea de cómo es ese estúpido color pero ¿porque siempre escucho que estoy vestida en él? ¿Por qué no… Mmmmm? No sé ¿Por qué no…? ¿Qué otros colores hay? ¡Dime!-respondí un poco al borde

-Eeee pues, hay amarillo y…y rojo y azul y morado-Titubeo

-¡Aja! ¿Por qué no me visto de morado?, sueno como algo bonito ¿Por qué no puedo irme en un vestido morado a la celebración? ¿y además porque tiene que ser todo cubierto? ¿Tan horrible me vería si muestro unos centímetros de mi cuello? ¿Ah? ¿y de verdad pensarían que estoy loca por no ir vestida del estúpido color verde? ¿Acaso no puedo ir de morado? ¿Ah? ¡¿AH?!-grité

-No… no lo sé señorita le ruego me disculpe-Dijo haciendo una reverencia y temblando un poco-Por favor no me despida…

Y reaccione… fui a la ponchera de agua de mi cuarto y me lave la cara de forma agitada. Cuanta rabia y frustración acumulada…

-No es tu culpa, lo siento deja el vestido en la cama, puedes irte-Le ordené sin moverme, y sentí como sin cuestionar de forma alguna hizo lo que le pedí.

Camine hasta mi cama y estire mi brazo en dirección donde estaba el vestido, lo toqué.

No es feo, o por lo menos eso es lo que me dicen mis manos; se siente de seda y con algún bordado pero ¿porque tan sencillo? Tengo 16 años y no creo estar gorda, por una vez me gustaría ponerme uno de esos vestidos que se ponían las mujeres de la realeza de los cuentos que Abú me contaba de pequeña, con cola y varias telas y… si me lo permito un pequeño escote…

¿Tan mal me vería?

Tal vez no sea tan agraciada como otras chicas que de seguro lo son pero… me pregunto cómo me vería en algo diferente, o mejor dicho como me sentiría en algo diferente. No me quiero poner esto quiero dejar este patrón tanto de vestimenta como de personalidad que he adoptado en estos años, quiero ser… yo solo quiero ser… feliz.

¿Cómo voy a hacer con lo del vestido? Debe haber alguna forma de hacerlo sin que mi mama se entere… es que quiero disfrutar lo que sea que sea este proceso… comprar…

Ya tenía rato alistándome, maleta completa, bolso listo y ya vestida con mi atuendo de viaje, debería estar partiendo en aproximadamente una hora más o menos. Tome la maleta y el bolso y me dirigí a la entrada para dejarlos y buscar a mi Abú para despedirme de ella, al llegar hice eso exactamente y un encargado me leyó la lista de asistentes que vendrían conmigo.

Camine rápido hasta el cuarto al final del pasillo y ahí estaba sentada leyendo algo en su cuarto.

-Ya me voy Abú- Dije con algo de tristeza- Te voy a extrañar mucho - Por no decir muchísimo…

-Mi pequeña niña- Respondió extendiendo sus brazos para yo adentrarme en ellos- La vas a pasar muy bien, veras a tus amigos, saldrás de estas paredes y esta ciudad y podrás descansar de todo lo que te desespera aquí.

-Lo sé Abú, no sé si estoy feliz por irme pero sé que prefiero sentirme mal afuera que adentro-Comente sarcásticamente

-Y Adema sestaras hermosa y todos querrán hablar contigo

-Si claro, como si fuera de esas princesas de tus cuentos…-Dije

-Eso eres exactamente

-Gracias Abú por ser siempre así conmigo- Suspiré

-Vete ya linda, te espera un largo viaje, trata de disfrutar- Y con eso me soltó, me beso la frente y yo me fui alejando mas y mas de ella hasta llegar a la entrada de mi casa.

Las maletas ya no estaban y fuera de las puertas había un carruaje que me esperaba para ir a las costas y así empezar el viaje por mar. No sé porque pero sentí algo de melancolía di unos pasos hacia mi transporte y me voltee por última vez hacia mi casa… no sé porque pero siento que pasara mucho tiempo antes de que vuelva a estar aquí.

Respira y solo sigue respirando…

Me monte en el carruaje y este arrancó. Saben… siempre me ha gustado estar en un carruaje, siento como si me mecieran y me relaja mucho, el sonido, el movimiento, todo lo contrario a lo que me parece el volar en un animal con pelo…

No puedo ver nada pero lo disfruto de todas formas, estuvimos en el camino como por una hora y después sentí como se detuvo.

-Llegamos señorita- Me dijo el conductor abriendo la puerta.

-Gracias…- Susurré- ¿El barco está listo?-Le pregunté.

-Si, partiremos apenas suba y se acomode.

-Gracias por todo- Comenté

Y con eso empecé a caminar en dirección a la rampa, ya podía escuchar las olas del mar y oler el aroma del agua salada.

¿Porque tengo miedo? ¿Porque me cuesta tanto estar tranquila?

Paso por paso llegue al barco y sentí como retiraban la rampa y cerraban la puerta.

-¿Desea ir a su habitación?- Me preguntaron seguro porque saben que no puedo ver cómo nos alejamos de la tierra donde he vivido casi toda mi vida

-No, me quedaré un rato aquí- Y me apoyé de la baranda para sentir como el barco empezaba a moverse.

"Respira" Me dije…

"Solo respira" Me repetí…

Ya me fui… Susurre…

**Y se fue nuestra pequeña Toph… le esperan muchas cosas en este viaje, algunas buenas y otras malas pero lo más importante es que consiga eso que le falta para dejar de sentirse tan sola, triste e incompleta (personalmente creo que no hay peor combinación o situación que sentirse así…) Dejen sus opiniones gracias!**


	3. Morado

**Hola! Aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo se que la historia va un poco lento pero ya vienen un millón de cosas que le pasaran a nuestra protagonista. No sé si alguien está leyendo esta historia que quiero tanto, ¿hay alguien ahí? Bueno espero les guste y les prometo vendrán cosas más emocionantes!**

**Morado **

Me pare pensando que me sentiría extremadamente mal y sin ganas de hacer absolutamente nada, cosa que generalmente pasa cuando te duermes con ganas de llorar y te las tragas, pero la verdad, no me siento tan mal como esperaba. Al despertarme me eché un baño caliente con sales aromáticos de más o menos una hora y al salir me dispuse a cepillarme el cabello y vestirme, sé que no es típico en mi pero quiero verme…. ¿Bien?... si si, supongo que bien es la palabra.

No es que quiera cambiar ni nada pero, seguramente por alguna hormona adolecente, quiero causar una buena impresión; Salí de mi cuarto y me dirigí al cuarto de sirvientes ya que mis pies me dieron un plano completo de todo el barco.

-Buenos días-Dije al entrar sintiendo como todos se alarmaban

-Señorita discúlpenos pensábamos que quería que no la molestáramos con nada-Respondió el más valiente…

-Sí, no se preocupen-Los calme- Quisiera saber si dentro del personal hay algunos encargados de… bueno de hacer a las personas… bueno de estética-Concluí al fin después de una frase de casi una hora…

-Si señorita-Titubeo el mismo empleado

-Bien, podrían enviarme uno a mi camarote…-Dios que pena seguro estoy roja en la cara.

-Claro señorita, desea algo más-Pregunto otro a mi izquierda

-Un desayuno sería bueno-Dije de manera cortés… sé que me tienen miedo porque generalmente soy mucho más tajante y ofensiva a veces con mi forma de hablarles pero en verdad señores… eso es puro dolor hablando por mi…

-Inmediatamente- Contestaron

Salí y antes de regresar a mi cuarto pase por la puerta que daba con la salida, sentí como me pegaba una brisa refrescante y la seguí de donde venia; me apoye de la baranda del barco y cerré los ojos para poder ver esa silueta que siempre me llega a la cabeza cuando el viento me pega, me pregunto ¿Por qué siempre estoy tan triste?… ¿Qué necesito para no estarlo?

Abrí los ojos (aunque sinceramente no hay mucha diferencia) y agua me salpico en la cara… también la extrañaba a ella, le tenía rabia, molestia, dolor y por alguna razón algo de envidia pero también la extrañaba…

¿Por qué se olvidaron de mí?

-¿Señorita?-Me dijo el mismo empleado que me contesto casi todas las preguntas anteriormente.

-¿Si?- respondí sin moverme.

-Todo está listo en su camarote-Explico con una reverencia.

-Muy bien, gracias-Le dije, y sentí como se extrañaba por mi comportamiento. Creo que el cambio de ambiente me está afectando en una buena forma.

Entre a mi cuarto y ahí había un desayuno servido con mesa portátil, una silla y dos muchachas paradas al lado de él.

-Hola-Dije de forma sencilla.

-Buenos días-Dijeron ambas en un tono muy gracioso…

-¿En qué le podemos servir?-Pregunto la más alta.

-Pues… la verdad no tengo ni la menor idea-explique con una mueca-No sé nada de esto-Admití- Pero se supone que ustedes si ¿no?

-Por supuesto-Respondió la otra-Díganos en que quiere que trabajemos y por ahí empezamos-Completo de una forma muy simpática.

Me genero confianza.

-Ok, que tal con mi cabello, acabo de tomar un baño pero, no se tal vez lo puedan hacer más suave y algún… peinado…-Dije con una vergüenza increíble

-Perfecto- Dijeron-Siéntese a desayunar que nosotras nos encargamos del resto.

Y con eso me senté. Que experiencia tan rara es esta, yo como mientras siento que me ponen una cosa cremosa en mi cabello y lo jalan un poco, no me duele ni nada pero es extraño todo esto… al menos para mí, me colocaron un paño caliente en la cabeza y se retiraron de esa área.

-Ahora debemos esperar media hora para quitárselo y cepillarlo para después peinarlo-Explico una de ellas.

-Mmmm está bien-Dije- ¿Cuáles son sus nombre?-Pregunté

-Emmm yo soy Siru y ella es Gamora- Respondió

-Ok, Siru ¿me pueden hacer un favor?- No puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto- ¿Pueden revisar el vestido que me pondré en el baile y decirme si está bien?

-Claro-Dijo Gamora disponiéndose a sacar el vestido del closet- Esta bonito señorita, recatado pero lindo-Opinó

-¿A usted no le gusta?- Dijo Siru

-La verdad no… estoy cansada de vestirme de manera "recatada"-Comente haciendo énfasis en esa palabra- y no quiero vestirme de verde, no sé como se ve pero estoy cansada de que me digan que estoy vestida en el.- Sentí como ambas se extrañaban de mi sinceridad.- ¿No hay ninguna manera en que pueda vestir de otra forma?

-Pues no trajo mas nada señorita…- Dijo Gamora.

Que decepción…

-Pero podemos pasar por Quenti!, le dicen la ciudad de las telas porque son expertos en eso y en la confección, no queda muy lejos de donde estamos, podríamos tomarnos unas horas y comprar algo ahí- Y con ese comentario de Siru se me ilumino la cara.

-¿En serio?- Respondí algo incrédula

-¡Si es cierto!, ¿le gustaría pasar por ahí antes de seguir nuestro camino?- Pregunto Gamora.

-¡Claro!

-Le avisaremos al capitán señorita- Y con eso salieron del cuarto.

Que emoción no tendré que usar ese vestido tan aburrido, jamás he ido de compras siempre me ha parecido patético pero tal vez me haya equivocado…

Siru y Gamora hablaron con el capitán y se cambio ligeramente el curso de viaje, vinieron y terminaron con mi cabello para después hacerme un peinado recogido, según lo que me dijeron era un mono (no tengo idea de que eso) pero confío en que me veo bien, y la verdad mi cabello estaba mucho más suave.

-Dentro de unos minutos estaremos llegando a la ciudad-Dijo Gamora.

-Está bien, ¿ustedes me podrían acompañar?-pregunté

Silencio extremo.

-S…si-Dijo Siru-Por supuesto señorita.

Ya estando lista salí de mi habitación y me senté en alguna parte de barco fuera de los camarotes, ni idea de cómo se llama si no se los dijera pero de todas formas estaba en un lugar donde el olor de agua salada refrescaba mis pensamientos; todo esto es tan extraño… ir de compras, definitivamente un verbo que nunca he realizado. Espere más o menos por media hora y después sentí como alguien se acercaba.

-Señorita, ya llegamos.

-Gracias Gamora, vamos.

No sé si es bueno, o no sé si deba admitirlo pero estoy emocionada jeje.

Tanto Gamora como Siru caminaban atrás de mí, y yo poco a poco salí del barco, con especial cautela en la rampa de madera. Cuando pise tierra pude tener una visión de donde estaba, "veía"calles, negocios, gente caminando y algún que otro caballo de carga.

-Emmm si… ¿cómo funciona esto?-Pregunte con vergüenza.

-Pues simplemente caminamos y entramos en las tiendas a ver si conseguimos algo que le guste señorita.

-Ujum… y el protocolo ¿cuál es?-Volví a preguntar.

-Relájese.

Muy bien… me relajare.

Empecé a caminar mirando con mis pies lo que me rodeaba; que frase tan extraña ¿no?… hasta que llegamos a la avenida de los negocios de ropa femenina. Seguimos un poco adelante y entramos a la primera tienda.

-Buenos días-Dijo una mujer-¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

Calle por un instante y seguido me di cuenta que la cosa era conmigo.

-Emmm busco un vestido, b… bonito y que me re… realce la… ¿figura?- Oh por dios a que estoy jugando.

-Pues aquí no vendemos vestidos pero con gusto le muestro ropa para su día a día- Como que no se dio cuenta que no puedo ver… ¿Cómo que le muestro?... any way

-Bueno, está bien.

Y con eso comenzó un proceso divertido y extenuante a la vez, un circulo vicioso entre preguntar como quedaba y seguir cambiándome de ropa, me gusto pero a la vez lo odio tanto, pase horas y horas y horas de tienda en tienda, de probador en probador, de petición de cómo me quedaba a petición de descripción del color, forma etc.

-Ya llevamos horas en esto, me tengo que ir y todavía no consigo un vestido-Dije con algo de desilusión.

-Se ha probado al menos 35 vestidos señorita-Dijo Gamora con algo de fatiga de cargar otras cosas que había comprado

-Si lo sé y de seguro eran muy lindos pero no me sentía bien en ellos, sé que es estúpido, y más si no puedo ni siquiera… verme… pero en ninguno me he sentido pues… bien.

Silencio.

-Bueno todavía queda una tienda al final de la avenida, sabes lo que dicen la decima octava vez es la vencida- Murmuro Siru.

-Muy graciosa…-Dije

Seguimos adelante y en efecto solo quedaba una sola tienda al final, era una casa pequeña, nada glamurosa como las demás, y en la entrada había una señora sentada en una silla mecedora.

-Buenas tardes-Dijo con su voz ronca, y como lo sospechaba era una señora mayor…

No encontrare nada y tendré que ir vestida de lechuga a la fiesta…

-Buenas tardes, busco un vestido-Explique ya sintiendo la derrota de la rutina del día sin éxito alguno.

-Pues pasa, no soy de mucha ayuda, pero eres libre de buscar lo que desees-Dijo.

Bueno, al menos fue lo suficientemente prudente como para no decir "Ver lo que desees"…

Entre y en vez de sentarme a ver que me traían las chicas camine hacia donde estaban colgadas las prendas.

-¿Aquí están los vestidos?-Pregunte para asegurarme.

-Si señorita-Dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Gracias-Y comencé a sentir vestido por vestido, sé que es algo tonto pero ya estaba tan cansada y desilusionada de todo esto que me nació hacerlo así.

Seguí hasta el final, sentí una ráfaga de viento y mi corazón acelero un poco.

Recuerdos, recuerdos y figuras moviéndose en mi cabeza con cierto timbre de voz hablándome.

Llegue al final y cuando ya me estaba molestando por la combinación entre fatiga y recuerdos tormentosos toque una tela muy suave; seda creo… lo aislé del resto de los vestidos todavía colgado y lo recorrí de arriba abajo con ambas manos. Era largo, suave y habían tres capas en la parte de abajo mas una cola atrás, la cintura era pequeña y tenía un decorado de relieves en todo la parte delantera, seguí subiendo y entendí que el vestido mostraba los hombros y las mangas eran largas con algunos agregados que no lograba distinguir.

Sonreí

-¿Gamora?

-¿Si?

-¿Serias tan amable de decirme de que color es este vestido?- Pregunte sacándolo de donde estaba.

-Es morado señorita- respondió con alegría en su tono

-Si… eso pensé.

**Pues ahí tienen! Por fin Toph tiene su vestido perfecto, y como la entiendo yo odio comprar… jajaja dejen sus comentarios para saber que opinan de la historia porfa, pero cero "haters". Les dejo un preview del próximo capítulo!**

"**-¡¿Toph?!- no podía ser ella, o sea no que ella no haya sido… o que no he haya parecido… digo… pero no la había visto… asi!...- ¿Eres tú?**

**-Hola Aang- Dijo con tranquilidad y confianza, como si hubiese podido ver en el espejo lo bella que se veía…"**


End file.
